Monster musume Dragon Tails
by zFluffyy
Summary: A little something different with a little cross species yaoi and yuri mixed in for all you fans out there. Re wrote some of the stories within and removed one at the end to place in another story series. If gay or lesbian literature offends you, don't read these stories, otherwise, you were warned. Nasty comments will just be laughed at.


Stories based on the manga series, Monster Musume and other genres. I do not own any of the materials used within except that which I create and then characters not in any of the genres, all credit for material I use under the free use for non profit fan fiction guidelines goes to the respective owners.

[M] Adult language, sexual situations and adult humor. if gay, lesbian, lgbtq offends you in any way, I suggest you not read any further.

From suggestions there will be yaoui, Yuri, gay and lesbianism in some of this series of shorty's. You don't like gay literature? Then don't read this story, it's that simple, posting a nasty review will only allow me the pleasure of knowing I offended a hater.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Hey Mika, what'r you doing?

Mika pulled back from his semi hidden spot, there was a pop as something slid, out of his mouth.

I'm "busy",bother me later. His head turned, there was a sloppy sucking sound as Mika started back to what he was doing.

"OH"...

Pang walked away rapidly with his cheeks glowing.

Must have found himself another "boyfriend" to suck off, he giggled to himself, he's such a cockslut, then giggled again.

About an hour later, Pang heard claws clicking on the concrete as Mika walked up and flumped down in the chair across from him.

ok Pang said, spill, who was it?

You ever see that gorgeous hunk that's always in black suits in that accounting office over on 5th? next to that thrift shop? The one ran by that ugly old geezer who's always chasing after your tail. yeah, "Wait", you didn't...

I got him honey, Mika said proudly, ("bragging in sing song") and we have a date tonight.

You lucky bitch, what's he like?

He's as sweet as honey, Mika raised his right hand and waggled his fingers revealing a solid silver band on his clawed middle finger.

Oh my GOD you lucky bitch you.

I know, were dating too.

Just like you, grumbled Pang, you "ALWAYS" get the gorgeous ones.

What can I say, guys love the scales, Pang fluttered his bat like wings in irritation.

"Fufu", you always get the good ones...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I sat at a lovely little café chatting with a friend, an incredibly beautiful draconewt that I had been getting to know and liking more and more.

From what I could tell she liked me to, often preferring my company over others, but there was a problem, she had a pursuer.

I knew the guy from work, arrogant, self centered, ran around with the attitude he could have any woman he wanted, and he was in hot pursuit of my friend.

I saw him chasing after her more than once, she told him multiple times to fuck off, even flying off to get away from him, but he would find out where she was sometimes and here he came.

W were enjoying the evening on that full moon night, we sat, sipping a wonderful tea, she had scooted her seat over next to me and was starting to get VERY friendly, needless to say I was loving the attention I was getting from her.

She had just excused herself and ran off to the ladies room to *freshen up*, that's when an obnoxious, unliked voice shattered the peace of the evening.

What are you doing here he asked , jealousy was literally dripping from every word as he spoke.

Having tea and waiting for Sharon to get back.

You do know she's a lez don't you?

Yup he continued, she won't even give me or any other man the time of the day and I've "seen" her holding hand and kissing another woman.

Good god, his jealousy is so obvious, so much so it was disgusting, so I played along when I saw Sharon standing behind him, he flopped down in a chair at the table obviously determined to interrupt anything going on uninvited and kept talking.

Wait, wait , WAIT! Your telling me she's a lesbian? that's what I said, lez.

A scaled covered fist smashed into the back of his head hard enough to knock him out of his chair.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER"!

Sharon stood over him she was soo pissed she was growling.

"I AM NOT A GOD DAMNED LESBIAN YOU LYING SACK OF SHIT!" She roared down at him as he lay there.

He got up, then arrogantly asked, why won't you date me?

"BECAUSE I DON'T FUCKING LIKE YOU, YOU ARROGANT ASSHOLE!"she roared back at his question.

Just to show you, you arrogant fuck!

She jumped over to me, straddled my lap, fumbled around with my pants and got my now stiffening cock out.

She sat there gently stroking my cock, then she pushed the crotch of her panties aside and started rubbing my cockhead up and down between her satin soft lips, damn, she had me rock hard in seconds.

She reached down under her skirt, ripped her panties off, shifted her hips forwards and down and pushed so my cockhead pushed up into her.

Oh shit I mumbled as my felt my cock being engulfed in a hot, wet, tight fleshy tunnel.

Just shut up and fuck your wife, she murmured in my ear.

I'm calling the cops he snapped angrily.

Your going to sit there and watch someone else fuck the pussy you've been chasing and drooling so hard to get is what your going to do, Sharon snapped at him, try something stupid and I'll rip your fucking head off!

He sat, she rode my lap hard, hips rolling and rocking, the wet, sloppy sounds of sex getting louder and louder around us while he watched and stared daggers at me jealously.

I'm getting close I gasped out, mmm good, inside me, I want it inside me she softly moaned to me.

It wasn't long before the excitement of my cock getting ridden hard by this exotically beautiful draconewt pushed me over the top and I came, spraying my self all over inside of her, she let out a long, lascivious moan and orgasmed at the same time, squeezing me tight inside of her when she did.  
She relaxed a bit, her arms sliding gently around me and even kissed me, softly murmuring husband, as she snuggled a bit, before getting up and pulling off of my now softening cock with a pop.

Now, do you know what you've done you cock sucking shithead? My particular species branch only mates with one mate in their entire lives, because of your cock sucking ass that man sitting there is now my husband !  
"THAT'S" why I wouldn't fuck you asshole, you would have known that "IF" you had done any actual research like you claim you did, now I can never fuck you no matter what!

She walked back over to me, plopped herself back down in my lap.  
Smiling, I wrapped my arms around her, she leaned into me, settled down, and got comfortable.

Husband eh, I kinda like how that sounds I whispered in her lovely ear, she smiled.

Turning her attention back to him.

If you "EVER" do something stupid like calling the cops to separate me and my husband, I will find an illegal agent, make my way back here, then, one night, maybe even sneak into your own bedroom, I will then as bloodily and as painfully as I possibly can rip your fucking heart out and feed it to you while your still alive !

Now get the fuck out of here and don't EVER so much as look in my direction again!

He ran away so fast I swear he left a vapor trail behind him.  
Then she turned her attentions to me.

Honey,( a small light kiss on my lips) take me home so we can get to know each other properly in a more private setting.

Sure thing babygirl, ("...she shivers in delight everytime when I call her that...") let's do that, we can worry about getting a wedding license tomorrow.  
They chatted away like long time lovers as they walked away and rounded a nearby corner on their way to her new home.  
His last last comment heard as they turned that corner was.

Honey, wow, you are so fierce.

Her happy giggle trailed after them as the disappeared around that nearby corner.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

He moved softly, quietly, slipping away through the cavern like a mouse, she had kidnapped him, when she brought him into the cavern she had torn his chain mail off like it was paper, then she raped him.

It was rough, dirty and hard, but not altogether unpleasant, she was surprisingly gentle in some ways despite her size although he was still sore between his legs from a 9 hour marathon rape/fuck with the dragoness.  
Somehow, she was able to keep him stiff as stone between the legs while he shot his seed into her womb repeatedly, stopping only when she seemed satisfied.  
Afterwards with her watching he managed to scavenge some serviceable clothing laying around her nest, so, he waited.  
Now that she was sleeping, he took his chance.

Unknown to him she was well aware of his escape and followed him silently.

When he stepped back out from the woods several people made the sign of the cross at him, everyone else closed their doors and windows and locked them, he was puzzled, but he headed straight for the church.

He doused himself with holy water and went to speak with the father.

Once in the confessional, the father opened the little window and spoke the benediction and asked what he has done, he said, "Father" I have been befouled, taken by force by a winged beast and befouled by her body.

Son, the father said, the best thing ye can do is leave this blessed place and town and keep moving lest ye bring this beast down upon us, and she will come looking for ye if ye have been befouled as ye say, but father, I need to be cleansed of this sin.

Son, it is not ye who hath sinned in this matter as ye did not willfully engage in this befoulment, but ye were taken against your will instead, ye still must leave this place and never return regardless, to many ye are dead and are nothing but a walking ghost to be exorcised, please son, for the sake of the children and your own family, go.

Not having any choice, I walked back out from the church, my faith shaken to the core, I kept on walking out of the town into the night and kept going until I encountered her waiting for me, a look akin to love shining in her eyes.

She did not attack as I thought she would, instead lowering her long neck as if to urge me to mount, I did.  
She rose and flew away into the night with me astride her neck to whatever fate she had in store for me, her mate.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Waking on a fine morning, I was happy, "really" happy, I finally got to spend a night with that really cute, sexy draconic young lady that worked at the grocery store, I had thought she would be shy, reluctant, but turned out to be hotter and more exciting than I could ever have imagined.

When we got to my place, I got a really nice burgundy out and we sat in the living room and sipped on it, I put on a romantic movie and we cuddled.

Before long I felt her hands slip up under the loose top I had changed into and onto my tits, not long after that, she had my shirt off and was licking and sucking my nipples like a pro.

Early this morning she woke before me, woke me up licking me out, then had to leave, her job she said, I smiled and kissed her before she left.

She said something as she left that left me shivering delightfully, be a good girl today, mine.

A little later I found an excuse to go shopping, there she was, sexy as hell, doing her job, but, I noticed her dragon like wings were fluttering in irritation and her tail twitching angrily as some loser was hitting on her trying to get her to go on a date.

So, being the bitch I am, I walked over, wrapped my arms around her and kissed her, she melted happily in my arms, then I looked at the guy and said, honeylove, is there a problem here?

I felt her tail possessively wrap itself around one of my legs, the tip working it's way up under my skirt and softly stroking the softness there, and her hand slide down my back and sneakily get a feel of my ass, no love, she said in return, just the usual clueless guy that isn't getting a clue.

She leaned forwards deliberately invading his personal space and growled low but plainly, my girlfriend.  
Her calling me girlfriend made me shiver in delight.

He got the clue the, quickly paid for his groceries and left.

If you ever have any trouble love I said to her, just drop by my place.

Don't worry she said back to me while giving my ass a gentle squeeze, I"ll be by to visit again tonight and smiled one of those knowing smiles, I'll also have a very special present for mine in hand when I get home tonight.

That evening I sat in my living room wearing the sheerest, sexiest set of lingerie I had(with a robe handy just in case).

came the expected knock,I threw on the robe just in case and answered the door, there she stood, dressed in the most gorgeous black leather outfit I had ever seen, zippers all over it, a whip on her hip and in her hand was a big metal ring.

Needless to say I dragged her inside as fast as I could.

Instead of words, she first held the ring up showing it to be a collar, then she spoke.

So, mine, is my sexy, slutty little slave ready to serve her Mistress's pleasures tonight?

I was happy, I shivered in anticipation of the pain/pleasure I would soon be experiencing.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Bored, bored, bored, boooorrrrreeeeddd.

I hate days like this, even video games were boring today, so I got dressed, told mom I was going to the park and headed out.

When I got there I heard screaming, people were running past me as fast as they could, that's when I first heard her.  
Roaring and rolling around, I could tell she was in pain, a lot of pain.

I have a few extraspecies friends and I know a little bit about them, so I could tell she was in major pain.  
I ran to where all the noise was coming from and there was a full blown fire dragon!

She was rolling around, flattening and damaging trees and benches and scaring the hell out of people.

I got as close as I dared and yelled, " KNOCK IT OFF! YOUR GOING TO BREAK A WING ROLLING AROUND LIKE THAT !"

That got her attention.

Now she focused on me, smoke puffing out of her mouth as she turned, I said quickly, better, now, instead of all this rolling around and scaring the hell out of everyone, why don't you tell or show me what's going on.

Her anger drained away suddenly and she lay down and pointed at her side, I moved up next to her and god in heaven, she had a massive tree limb sticking out of her side.

I reached over and stroked her paw(hand) good lord, how the hell did you get that stuck in you?

She started to speak in a surprisingly melodious, very sexy voice.

I was taking a stroll through the sky, when something flew at me suddenly, I dodged, lost my balance and fell, it got stuck in me when I landed on my back.

I know it hurts a lot dear I said, but your going to have to remain calm, and it does have to come out, I pulled out my phone and called the extraspecies agency and stressed it "IS" an emergency.

Stay with her and keep her calm, we'll be right there! The voice answered me after I told them where we were.

They arrived very shortly just before several swat vans arrived and officers piling out looking like they were ready for a fight.  
he agent dismissed them, she also told the dragoness she was going to be taken to a hospital that specializes in medical treatment of larger species.

I was holding her"hand" at this time, comforting her, she cupped her hand around me when told that and said, only if my friend can go with me.  
The agent chuckled, looks like your taking a trip, but my mom... I said concerned, don't worry, I'll let your mom know what's going on and your safe.

A little later after a lift in a "HUGE " helicopter I sat in a room leaning against my new friends side, now relaxed with what is for her a mild pain killer and the log pulled from her side.

My names coal, my true name won't translate, so coal it is.

Mine is Kim, nice to meet you.

She gently hugged me, thank you, if you hadn't stopped me I would have torn the area apart in pain.  
It's ok I answered, you were hurting, and your a girl, dragon or not I can't stand seeing a girl in pain like that.

She blushed, (surprisingly charming on a dragon) you, really think of me as a girl?

Of course, your female aren't you? She nodded, your a girl, and actually kinda pretty.( It's true, she does have beautiful color patterns on her scales.)

She blushed again, carful she said playfully.

Keep up being so charming handsome, and your gonna get yourself a girlfriend.  
Now it was my turn to blush and much to her delight.

Mom arrived later and got me, I bid coal goodby and slipped a small note to the agent asking her to make sure coal got my number, the agent smiled and said she would make sure of it.

Unfortunately mom was beyond pissed and railed on me all the way home for even having the audacity to confront a dangerous dragon, much less having anything to with one of those "beasts".

You see, mom was a fundamentalist, and a fanatical one on top of it, always trying to force me to go to her church and demanding I "submit" myself to her religion and become a church member.  
To her, extraspecies were nothing but "beasts and demons" that have no business among humans and couldn't be convinced otherwise.  
It was a solid week before she relented with her repeated demands I never have anything to do with one of those beasts and demons again.

Today, I started back to school, during lunch a really cute draconian girl sat at my table and asked me what I was thinking about as I sat lost in thought for a moment about coal.

Oh, nothing I answered, just wondering what happened to coal, who's coal she asked, her eyebrows raised, eyes glowing with some kind of secret.  
A dragoness I helped that got injured when she dodged an airplane, lost her balance and fell, I like her and kinda miss her...

She smiled, you do know that some dragons have the ability to transform to a human like form don't you?

Really? I asked, how do you know?

She pointed at her side with a huge, impish grin on her face, guess who I am.

Wait, Coal? She nodded and blushed. "NO WAY"! I exclaimed in utter, complete surprise.

Would you like to go to the park after school? she asked me, she blushed and sat there poking her index fingers together nervously.

Are you kidding? I would love to.

later, I got home, changed as fast as I could, grabbed my homework and tablet and headed for the door.

"MOM", I yelled as she was in the laundry, I"M GOING TO THE PARK, adding in quickly I'll take my homework with me to do while I'm there.

Ok she yelled back, just say way from those beasts dear, yeah, right, if only she knew.

I got to the park and headed to where I first met her, there she was, wearing a very cute rose colored summer dress that showed a lot of leg and as gorgeous as any girl I could have ever imagined.

Wow, your prettier than I could have ever imagined, I said mouth hanging open.

She giggled and kissed me, remember what I said about getting a girlfriend if you kept being so charming?

She smiled, took my hand and led me off the main path to a bushy area that one could easily hide in and was suddenly in my arms.

A month after my 18nth birthday I had moved out, I told mom I couldn't stand her constant demands of wanting me to go to her church and becoming a member any more and moved out, shortly renting a house of my own.  
I was living with Coal as her host after having moved out of my folks house.

Mom was way beyond livid, did her utmost to try to force me to move back to her house, threatened to disown me, cut me out of her will, even trying to convince the police I had been "kidnapped" and mind controlled by one of those "evil" beast, cops just laughed at her and threatened to arrest her and send her to a mental hospital.

Mom was getting bad, she was constantly harassing me, threatening Coal with terrible things, demanding Coal leave me alone and leave.

Mom was so determined to "save" me from a beast she even got her church group to protest at my job, when that didn't get me fired so I would be forced to come "home", they even spent a day storming around in front of my house screaming scripture at everyone that so much as walked by, they kept it up on into the late hours of the night, it only got her and her group threated with arrest for harassment and disturbing the peace if they didn't go home.

More than once I had a hard time keeping Coal from storming over to moms house and putting a stop to mom's harassment Coal's way.  
I finally had to tell mom that if she didn't quit, I would never have anything to do with her again, that and if I did move back in, Coal was moving in with me.

She just called me a bestiality loving, demon possessed "sinner" and stormed off.

She never spoke to me again but once after that, even ignoring me as if I don't exist when we encounter each other shopping and about town when I'm at work.

One evening we were snuggling and petting on the couch, Coal asked me, honey, have you ever thought of what it would be like to be mated?

Mated? I asked in surprise, you would call it being married, Coal said.

I have, I said, as long as its you I'm married to.  
Coal stood up, stripped revealing her gloriously beautiful body to me for the first time, then lay back on the couch , her legs spread, let's become mates my love, she murmured and made the old, classic come here crook of her finger, I naked and in the saddle in less than a minute.  
We married a two months later.

That so enraged mom she stormed into the church just after the priest had presented us as Mr and Mrs John Wilkerson screaming her objections to the marriage and made a complete ass of herself, she had to be deliberately be misdirected so she would arrive late because she had blatantly announced she would not permit the wedding under any circumstances and would disrupt and stop the wedding even if she were jailed for doing that.

Later disowned me altogether as her son when she couldn't find our honeymoon site and prevent us from making love("mating") as husband and wife for the first time, those that knew absolutely refused to tell her because they knew she would interrupt our nuptials no matter what if she was there.

I didn't care I had my now wife Coal, and I was happy, let mom stew in her own self imposed hate all the wants.  
As it turns out Coal was already pregnant from the first time we made love as a couple.

Mom was so completely beyond being enraged when she was told Coal was pregnant before I married her.  
That was because we were having a lot of sex, and I mean a "LOT" of sex like typical young adults before getting married, she nearly killed herself in an auto accident not watching where she was going because she stewing so angrily over her disowned son being a "bestiality" loving "sinner".

After that, everything pretty much settled back down to normal except for only one other irritating matter that occurred not long after my mom's accident.  
A clueless jock that had pursued coal all through high school was still in hot pursuit of her, he wanted her, bad.

He made the mistake of getting in my face and threatened to kick my ass if I didn't leave his "girlfriend" alone.  
Your girlfriend? I asked him when he got in my face, Coal is my girlfriend you wimpy punk he told me, Ohh, so you think my "wife" is your girlfriend do you?  
His response to that was Coal wouldn't marry a weak, wimpy little pussy like me.

It was funny as hell when Coal waddled up already large with her pregnancy and kissed me, then asked.  
Is there anything wrong honey?  
No my dear loving wifey, our "friend" here was just leaving.

Coal looked directly at him, a small puff of smoke emerging from the corner of her mouth.  
I heard every word you ass, you "EVER" so much as even "THINK" about talking to my husband like that again I'll shred your ass.

Wait, husband? Waddaya mean husband? The jock asked in surprised, how could a wimpy little pussy like him get a babe like you to marry him? married 8 months now and held her hand up showing him her wedding band and I was the one that proposed to him.  
Coal kept at him, my "HUSBAND" told you I am his wife, he was not lying, besides, I'd never go out with, much less fuck a clueless arrogant jackoff like you anyways, now go away.

You BITCH! he spat at her angrily, a small fireball exploded at his feet.

We stood there laughing our ever loving butts off as he ran off as if the devil himself wanted to ride his ass.

11 months later I sat beside coals bed in the hospital, she lay there holding a newborn infant.  
She's soo beautiful love, Coal said.

She is, I said in response, our beautiful little girl, and smiled fondly at them both.  
I reached out and softly stroked a finger along the newborn dragons spine getting a surprising cute squeak from her, we both giggled, we both smiled, then I held her hand, our matching rings glowing softly in the rooms light.

We smiled at each other, I leaned down and kissed her and a sweet, treasured memory came to mind, the memory of that very first night we had made love, my beautiful wife's voice saying.

I love you so much, husband.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

James, one of the clans historians in charge of keeping the clans histories and recording notable events and family lines came across an old, dusty scroll buried well back and forgotten on a shelf high up on a top shelf in the clan histories library.

Out of curiosity he took it down, dusted it off and put it in the pouch on his hip for later reading.

A little later after he had finished sorting and categorizing that section of those old scrolls, he often muttered to himself why were these old scrolls never transferred to book format or computerized, he shrugged and sat down at an old table , took out the scroll, and with great care he unfurled it and began to read.

I Jameson Falmer, son of Zoremar Falmer and dragon Tinder Falmer set down this record as Historian for the clans.

On date 2982, 327 years after the fall of the star that destroyed the world as known by man and the emergence of the dragons.

I begin this recoding of a notable event in which my father and mother participated and change the clans forever.

The air was clean, fresh, the wind whistled past my ears and I howled for joy.

My partner and mount, Tinder, smiled hearing my joy and increased her speed making me whoop and yell out all the more in pleasure at the rush of speed.

Something suddenly snapped past, then another, the air was suddenly filled with arrows, "LEAGUERS" Tinder yelled, "HANG ON"!  
I snuggled myself close to her body as she suddenly banked hard right, a net flew past, she increased speed to her maximum.

She looped, dropped to just above tree level, turned and came hard on straight at them spitting balls of flame and frying every net hidden traps fired at us, we literally "appeared" over their camp, she closed one eye and spit massive globs of acid five times, then we were gone.

A little while later after we had calmed she commented.  
That should put them out of commission for awhile Tinder grumbled as she flew on.  
What did you hit? I asked, I know your aim is hyper accurate, no deaths I hope.

You know me better than that dear, she chuckled, I hit siege equipment and net launchers, if anyone got melted it's their own fault for running into my acid.

That's my girl I said happily much to her delight, now, let's not waste the rest of this fine day.

later, back at the cavern the clan called home we walked in, me at her side and went together to the feeding troughs, commonly, riders and dragons didn't eat together, but me and Tinder weren't your average team.

We literally did everything together, ('except for the private stuff"), ate together, bathed together, although I sat beside her pool when she bathed, boiling water isn't good on humans, even sleeping together("not always having sex").

We sometimes got teased, dude, why don't you quit being such an ass and mate tinder, you know she want's it, the one teasing usually got slugged.

Tinder got it sometimes from the other dragons too, it wasn't that rare to see a dragon hurrying to the baths with a burned spot on her tail.  
We didn't care, she was my partner and I was hers.

Then came one night that Tinder got in a really nasty fight with another dragon.  
Apparently she had been mercilessly teasing Tinder about me all day, saying some really nasty things too, the she made the mistake of saying, if you don't want to mate him, I'll make him mine.

She turned to actually go look for me, Tinder had had enough, grabbed her by her neck, threw her down and clawed one of her wings to shreds.  
The whole clan was there and some witnessed the attack.

The next day we were called before the elders and given a choice, separation and a new partner or banishment, we chose banishment.  
It turned out that banishment was a blessing in disguise, a few days after, the leaguers, angry about having their main camp hit so hard and fast had raided clan home.

They had grabbed several eggs and three infant dragons and killed over a dozen riders before the dragons pushed them back and repelled their attack.  
When we got the news, me and Tinder looked at each other, we are so close we know each others thoughts, we have work to do.

You may not think it, but a dragon can move as silently as any creature you can imagine, not even the infamous oriental ninja can move as silently.  
We crept up to the camp and observed for a bit while we figured out a plan, slipping back away we moved, first we hit a smaller camp to the south, then to the east, then several small leaguer villages in between.

Needless to say the main camp nearly emptied out to hunt us down.  
We crept back and saw there was far less men about, Tinder could tell there was less than a dozen men left.

That should be easy to deal with we whispered to one another, one guard I took down silently with a bolt through his throat from my wrist bow, Tinder got another by spitting a tiny, very accurate stream of acid at another's mouth, he made an odd gurgling sound and went down clawing at his melting face and throat, we then crept in and one by one dispatched the remaining guards.

Tinder by this time had already located the eggs and the infants, I freed the infants and hurried back with two on my shoulders and one in my arms, Tinder grabbed a big net and gently piled the eggs in it, once we took flight Tinder sprayed the entire camp with flame and acid, destroying it.

Heavily laden we flew back to clan home and when we appeared unexpectedly with the infants and the eggs even the enders could not deny what we had done.

Sadly, we also learned a little later several dragons had been killed by iron tipped poison arrows.  
There was worse news, somehow, the leaguer's had managed to collapse the males cavern as well, killing all the males in the area.

It left our dragons with only one choice for mates to continue their clan, us.

We revealed that me and Tinder had long been mates and why we were so close, it had happened some time ago when we were trapped high up on a mountainside with snows falling so heavily that Tinder could not fly, Tinder kept herself wrapped around me to keep me warm, herself unaffected by the cold when she went into heat.

She turned her body revealing to me her swollen and inflamed labia and lips and begged for me to "mount" her, that she "ached" to feel me inside of her, there was nothing else I could have done, that night, I mounted her sex and claimed her as my mate.  
If I had not, as close as we already were, driven by her instincts she would have left me to freeze to death while she sought out a male, that night, we became mated and have been mates and lovers ever since.

When dragon mates dragon, it's a passing thing, mainly for breeding purposes, males rarely hang around after to help raising the infants.

But when human mates dragon, it is no common passing thing, it's for love, not breeding if he or she is so lucky, it is a lifetime commitment for both and the dragon will never mate with another dragon or human other than him or her in their lives, even if or when the dragon outlives her human mate, that's is why it is so rare a thing to happen.  
There is one benefit to this for the human of the pair, something happens during mating, specially if it's done repeatedly, that increases the humans lifespan by as much as 200 years.

When Tinder chose me, it was more out of need than love, but love grew and blossomed as we remained together.  
Yes, before you ask, I am madly in love with my beautiful dragon and she is with me.

A week later after mine and Tinder's mating had been officially recognized and approved by the elders.  
Later a small ceremony for us humans was preformed, wedding me and Tinder as husband and wife.

After that, we went to work.

Leaguer's beware, vengeance comes for you.

So begins our hunt.

A side note to this historical recording, two years later, Zoramar's mate and wife, Tinder laid 5 beautiful, perfect eggs, after hatching, their children, 3 dragons and 2 humans, they became the fastest, strongest and best dragons and the best riders the clans have ever known.

Thus this history is set and recorded, may their glory and deeds never be forgotten.

James sat stunned, in his hands sat one of the most priceless of things, a lost record of the clans, what's more, it was a part of the history of his own family line!

With a smile growing larger on his face, he carefully rolled the old paper back up, reverently placed in a tube to protect it, stood up accidentally shoving the table back and rushed out of the old archive to carry this priceless bit of history to the elder historian..

He in himself set another series of event's into motion unknowingly, but, that is a story for another time.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Honeybunny... Where are you? Came a melodious voice, honeybunny...

Shi came tripping along lightly, hir buckskin colored body accentuated by the light blue micro slut top and micro mini skirt shi wore.

Michelle, (formerly Richard) was a horseman, about as tall as me, very cute and very effeminate.

When I met him (soon to be hir) I thought shi was the most adorably pony I had ever seen, I "HAD" to have hir.

Before long we were going at it hot and heavy on the very first day we met, me on my back, hir between my legs, driving that deliciously huge horse dick deep into me until we were a pleasantly sore, sticky mess, we fell asleep in each others arms, we have been together and madly in love ever since.

I caught hir one day trying on one of my dresses, shi actually looked amazing in it, so, from that day on shi was my girl.

I watched hir approach skipping along, both my sets of lips started to drool, my dragon like wings softly fluttering in anticipation, when she got even with me I pounced!

"GWAA"! Shi cried out in surprise as we went down in a tangle of arms, wings tail and legs then we began to giggle, Blah! I wish you wouldn't Do that honeybunny, she complained while giggling hir sexy butt off.

You know you love it I said back, giggling just as hard.

Yes she blushed, I do.

So, (my hand slips up under hir skirt and into her panties and starts stroking hir already stiffening dick), does my girly have some candy for momma today?

She moaned and lay back, I unzipped hir skirt and pushed hir panties aside so shi wouldn't injure herself as she got hard, hir dick is VERY large, mmm, momma's candy, I murmured and straddled hir.

Moving my panties aside I put her tip in place, with a little effort, the flared head popped into me and I began to ride hir, it takes a little bit to get used to my girlies dick when it's inside me because it's so big, but it starts to feel really good after a bit.

An hour later, both of us with cum spattered legs, we relaxed, shi got me to stand, then fiddled around with a pretty pink bow tied to hir tail, pulled out a tiny, pink box shi had tied and hidden there, then surprised me by kneeling on one knee in front of me and opening the box, revealing ring.

Honeybunny she said as I stood there open mouthed, we have been together for several years now, I love you so much, plus I can see we have a baby on the way too now, that was true, I did have a baby bump starting to show and my girl is the only one this little dragoness had ever had sex with.

She continued, you let me be me and love me for it, (takes my clawed hand and places that ring on one finger, then kisses the hand), I wanna be your girl forever, shi got out all in a rush at the last.

I picked hir back up onto hir feet, took hir into my arms and kissed her, deeply, long and lovingly letting my dragons tongue run along hir teeth and play with hir tongue, making hir dizzy with in pleasure and lust, her cock started stiffening again for round 2.

Yes, my dearest sweet girl, wrapping my scaled arms around her lovingly, yes, forever, my girl.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

She had me, I was cornered up in some boulders on a hillside, I had fled too and hid among them, I tried to ram her off the road with my truck, but she easily stepped aside and let the truck roar past and flip over when it hit a culvert.

I had come here "loaded" for bear so to speak, a heavy 50 caliber rifle, a 30-06, two 45 pistols and a lot of explosives, I was gonna get me a dragon.

Now everything I had was in the truck and all I had was a tiny 22 caliber "palm gun" to defend myself with.  
She had me trapped.

Would you please put away that little popgun you have and come down here and talk to me? Came a surprisingly feminine Voice that sounded a bit petulant.

"NO"! I shouted, if I do you'll just eat me, stay back or I'll shoot you in an eye!

Ugh... came her voice, am I going to have to crawl up there and get my scales dirty digging your stupid ass out of those rocks? Come on, if I wanted you dead I could have fried you ass an hour ago and you would have never seen it coming you idiot!

She sounded very disgusted with the whole mess.

That actually makes a surprising amount of sense I shot back, you promise, no eating, no burning?

I promise on my immortal soul she said in answer.

So, I cautiously crawled out of the little hole I had crammed myself into under a large boulder and climbed down, there she was, sitting on her haunches, a dragon in all her glory and surprisingly, her color patterns were actually quite lovely.

Now that you see I'm not going to eat or cook you, would you mind telling me why, after all these years why I have morons like you coming up here with useless popguns and rifles and chasing after me? I left you humans alone all these years, why is this happening again?

You kidnapped a little girl everyone says and they think you ate her, "WHAT"! She thundered angrily.

I fired, both shots, they bounced off her sales and whined off into the distance.

She ignored it, a child? who?

The local sheriff says so.

Ahh, the local idiot that keeps trying to find excuses to bother me, to get me ran off or killed.

Fucking moron she swore, doesn't that idiot know if something is on my mountain, just ask me and I'll find it for him, sheesh...

I need a favor, she said suddenly, that floored me, all you have to do is just sit on my back and hang on, it's time I had a chat with this sheriff.

She showed me how to climb onto her back and where to sit so I wouldn't get cut by some of her scales, went to my truck, flipped it back over, put everything carefully back into the back, picked it up, and off to town we flew.

She landed in front of the sheriffs office place my truck in a parking lot and yelled at the building.

"SHERIFF, GET YOUR FAT ASS OUT HERE! WE NEED TO HAVE A TALK"!

He stepped out with a big rifle in hand, aimed it at her, she pointed up at her back to where I was sitting, are you really going to risk shooting a civilian?

Put him down this instant he demanded, she said no, not until we've talked, now what the hell is this fucked up garbage your spreading about me supposedly kidnapping and eating a child?!

Your a dragon he said angrily, he still didn't lower the rifle, dragons steal and eat people.

" NO WE DO NOT"! She thundered down at the sheriff", her voice echoing up the long canyon the town sat at the entrance of.

He fired and the bullet ricoched off her armor and hit his patrol car, he fired again and got hit by his own bullet in the leg.  
Dammit she swore, now you done shot yourself trying to kill me you blithering idiot, put that damned rifle down before you accidentally shoot or kill someone innocent!

Grimacing at his would the sheriff raised the rifle again when a second, powerful voice cut through the commotion, "put that damned rifle down sheriff, NOW!

Who the fuck you think you are the sheriff yelled back, Johnathan, extraspecies agency, now, I said put that damned rifle down, now!

Go fuck yourself government he yelled back and raised the rifle again only this time to have it snatched out of his hands and handed to the agent.

The dragoness lowered her head, smiled terrifyingly at the sheriff and told him very clearly, you know, it wouldn't be the agent's fault if he got distracted for a few seconds and turned his back during which you will simply *disappear* suddenly, and snapped her teeth less than an inch from his face.

There as an odd, flatulent sound, a foul odor, the dragoness suddenly wrinkled her nose, oh great, the moron shit himself...

I lost it and started laughing so hard I nearly fell off of her back, I couldn't resist an insult, ohh look, Mr tough as nails sheriff shit his pants like a little baby, now he needs a diaper change.

The dragoness lost it then too and we howled with laughter while the agent had an ambulance get the sheriff and take him off to a local hospital. She put me down.

Amethyst, the dragoness said my name is Amethyst, friends call me Ann, I'm joseph, joe for short he said back to her, I'm sorry I came after you like I did.  
The reward that sheriff offered made it irresistible though.

Say, how would you like to help me with a little hunting expedition Joe? Ann asked him.

What'cha got in mind? he asked in return.

Two days later we flew back down off the mountain, in one of Ann's claws she had a man, me on her back held a little girl who was giggling and laughing having a great time riding a dragon, the man in her claws kept squirming and screaming that the child was his property and future wife, he kept demanding we give her back.

Once groundside, the new sheriff had him cuffed and hogtied in a flash, then dragged him into the jail, I climbed down of her back and made sure the little girl got to her mother.

I could hear the girl telling her mother how much fun it was to fly back down off the mountain instead of walking all the way up like that mean man that kept pulling her by her hair made her do.

Thank you Ann, Joe said, without you we would have likely not found the girl for a long time.

I have an idea Ann said to him, once your truck is fixed up, drive up to the old Saturn mill, I'll hear you coming and meet you there, I have something I want to show you.

A few days later he was on his way up, the growl of the trucks engine echoing up the long lonely canyon the mill was at the entrance of, surprisingly, the road seemed to have been partially repaired in places, making it passable for four wheel drive vehicles.

It wasn't long before he heard the sound of large wings and with a rush of air his friend landed.

Glad you came Ann said, just sit in your truck and leave the rest to me she said, she leaped into the air swooped over the truck and next thing he knew him and the truck were airborne, a 10 minute flight and she set the truck down in a small clearing and pushed it up into an opening in some trees, hiding it.

I'll carry it back down to the mine when your ready to leave so don't worry, I'm not, I trust you he said.

a few minutes walk into the woods, Anna surprisingly able to slip between the trees without hardly disturbing a leaf they came to small hut.

Go on I Ann said, I'll join you very shortly, but be prepared I will not look as I do now, ok Joe said and went in.

He sat for about 5 minutes when a stunningly beautiful woman walked in, what he at first thought was a lovely dress at first glance was a set of wings, on close inspection he could see scale.

, Ann? he asked cautiously, it is me she said, I did warn you that I would not look the same, welcome to my home, tea?

Your... Stunning...Beautiful... Was all he could say, she blushed, then set about making tea.

She served the tea and made small talk about the area and other subjects until she got to what she really wanted to say.

Joe, it... get's lonely out here, being a dragon most people just run screaming or shake in their boots when they do decide to talk to you, idiots like that sheriff don't help either.

He rose, extended a hand to her, when she took his hand he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

What your saying is your lonely and want someone to love you for who you are, not what you are, or what you can give them, she snuggled against him, resting her head on his chest.

Yes, it's why I live alone, he placed a finger under her chin and gently raised her face to look at him, your not alone, he said, not anymore.

Her wings unraveled from around her body making him gasp at her beauty, then wrapped themselves around both of them as she raised her lips to his and sealed their silent promise to one another with a kiss.  
That night I spent the night in the arms of my beautiful dragoness maiden and have been at her side since.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

One thing I had to add due to a nasty, hateful review and several really nasty and a couple threatening private messages, if your anti gay/lesbian and post a hateful, ignorantly stupid review I will not only block you, I will also make a scathing report to the site mods and or administration over it.


End file.
